There are a variety of fishing lures which mimic prey animals by erratic movements. Spinners and dippers are two examples. Many of these devices are very complicated in design and manufacture and over-sized. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/389,371 for an ADJUSTABLE TROLLING DEVICE by Emory discloses an adjustable apparatus having a guide fin that is rotatable through 360 degrees. The device has a plurality of parts held together by a screw. These parts can disassemble and be lost in water. The body to which the guide is attached may be 22 inches long. Another example is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/542,865 for a HYDRODYNAMIC FISHING DEVICE by Ford. It too discloses a body having a plurality of parts which must be adjusted by the user to determine the path of travel. Therefore, there is a continued need for a trolling fishing lure that has few or no moving parts, is small and compact and does not require adjustment on the part of the user to determine the path of the lure.